Jason
Jason 'is the Current Manager of Hokkaido '95 F.C Jason began his footballing at his hometown club F.C JR II, where he played as a Goalkeeper. Until he eventually took over as the teams new manager, following the departure of their previous manager. He went on to spent 5 seasons , winning 2 division titles and never getting relegated, one of those titles includes "The Great Comeback" when his 6th place team won the Division title by 2 points. He was convinced by then President of Southern Connection Sports Group ,Jack , to become the manager of his new club, F.C New Era II. He signed a 5 season contract. Jason announced his resignation at the end of season 34, ending his 12 season stint with the club. Jason returned to being a manager when he accepted an offer to become the new manager of the newly established Hokkaido '95 F.C in Japan 'History Jason began playing for his club in his hometown F.C JR II at the age of 7, were he began as a defender, winning 3rd place in his first season. In the 4 years be spent playing for the club he was switched to various positions including: Striker, Winger, Central Midfielder, Defensive Midfielder, Second Striker and Keeper, but in his last season playing for the club he was transformed again into being the clubs goalkeeper since its first-choice goalkeeper quit the club, he was asked by his team-mates before kick-off to stand in goal, which he couldn't refuse, The went to win 5-1. In all Jason made over 200 appearance and scored 20 goals for the club before becoming its manager. 2009-2010 F.C JR II In his first season as manager he went to lead the club to 2nd place and secured promotion to Div. 4 1 points off 1st place. It wasn't till his second season that he won the Division tittle by 3 points and Promotion to Div. 3. His next season saw his side finishing 3rd and losing in the play-offs, his next season saw his side slumped to their worst finish under him, 6th place. But in his last season he won his second title. The season started with the goal of gaining a play-off spot, but saw his side again in mid-table but his side climbed the table to claim the title. More ironically they improved in the "Battle of the Giants" a period which his club was pitted against the Top 3 clubs at the time with all six (Away & Home) games being played after each other. They emerged with 3 victories 2 draw and 1 lose (6-0). Nearing the final game they leaded the Division by 1 point, knowing they couldn't afford a draw or defeat because of their poor goal difference they battle like it was the last day of their lives, they emerged from the final game 2-0 winners and their closest challengers could only draw 1-1. 2010-2013 FC New Era II Before Jason could begin his new season in Div. 2, he was offered a managerial role by Jack, President of S.C.S.G for his new club in Russia. After some thinking he accepted the challenge to manage abroad. Upon his arrival he was greeted with criticism by some of the local people, Many started to believe their new owners weren't ambitious enough for the club. But upon his unveiling he said "I know what some of you make think of me or of the owners , But Its a great honor for me to carry out this project, i know we face an uphill battle being a small club in a small town. But i have the greatest faith in the players, supporters and board members to make this club one of the best in the world. I hoop i answer my critics, for that i'll let the team to do the talking." And answer his critics he did, trashing 7-1 in his first match as their manager. Jason also proved quite the 'magic man' in Cup tournaments as they defied all odds and reached the 3rd round where they narrowly lost 1-0 away to a Div.3 team. They went on to secure 2nd place and promotion to 4th Division, the first time they played in Division 4. In their debut season in Div. 4 he went to add depth to the squad by breaking the clubs record transfer fee, bringing T. Stacey for £18 million. But it proved to be a frustrating season for Jason II's team as they went 10 games without a victory, his worst winless run. He ran into 'keeper trouble when his team was under-performing blaming S. Dubinsky for letting too many goals , instead of placing the blame on their strikers as the weren't able to score, the clubs Vice-Captain A. Masterkov had to fill that void with his 7 goals and 4 assist. Several replacements of S. Dubinsky under-preformed notably K. Xuri during their trashing 8-1 at Victoria2000, but one gained Jason's trust, S. Ivanišević who was acquired for less then £200,000. S. Ivanišević went to become the clubs first-choice goalkeeper with S. Dubinsky being on the bench. But Jason's magic for major comeback fell short of just 1 point. So it was back to lower division football for Jason & co. but this could be his and the clubs big break at winning a major silverware. He saw Div. 5 football as an opportunity end the clubs trophy drought. To do this he needed new and better strikers then what he had at his disposal. So the hunt for a new striker started with him failing to land several top strikers, but found S. Diero for a cut fee of £13 million, far less then the previous ones he wanted to acquire. But Jason fortunes soon turn for the worst when his team suffered 3 injuries in the same game and subsequently lost its first home game 1-0 to FC MICHNEVO-2 , and lost a crucial match against koss 1-0. Their poor run continued as they suffered their greatest defeat of the season losing 3-0 away to ПФК \"Алеко\". They ended the season 7th after fighting for major part of the season for 1st place and promotion. A worrying loss of form damaged their hopes of winning the division. Jason announced his desire to resign after seeing his team slumped to 3rd place and conceding 13 goals and only scoring 5, and went on a 4 game winless run. But changed his mind after he agreed a new deal which will keep him for another 6 seasons and sees the Clubs Sporting Director Klasman Hönig leaving the club as Jason and Klasman didn't see eye to eye, with the latter wouldn't allow Jason to have total control over player transfers, Klasman was also behind the high amount of players bought with only a handful from Jason's own choosing. Feud with Klasman Since the club was bought in late November, the clubs board members decided to appoint Klasman Höning as Sporting Director in order to help Jason make the club successful. This paring was far from successful as they didn't saw eye to eye on what players were needed for the club. Their relationship reached an all time low when Klasman publicly criticed Jason on singing players without his consent. The Feud started to annoy Jason as he didn't had the controls he needed to better his squad, so he issued the board an ultimatum "He Goes or I go!" which was accepted by the board and confirmed the he'll leave at the end of the current campaign, but after weeks of discussing the board came to the conclusion that Klasman should be fired instead of Jason. Klasman was fired immediately after the meeting and Jason singed a new 6 season contract. Jason eventually resigned from the club at the end of season 34, ending his 12 season stint at the Russian club, citing "need an enforced break" from the game. His resignation shocked the whole club as no one expected him to resign. The club lasted only 1 season without Jason before being liquidated. Present - Hokkaido '95 F.C Jason returned to football management when he accepted the manager position of the newly established Hokkaido '95 F.C based in Hokkaido, Japan from his former player turned businessmen, Tomokazu Aonuma', '''as he needed a manager for his newly founded hometown club. He brought some former players with him to form his backroom staff with Andrey Masterkov being named his assistant manager with Mikhail Kozlov named first team coach, other former F.C New Era II players turned down his request with some preferring to remain at their current jobs He was once again greeted with mix reception considering how his stint in Russia turned out. At his unveiling as manager he said , "I knew i wasn't most people here's first choice or even in the running to become manager, but that just means I'll have to prove my doubters wrong. I know this will be a lot of work getting the club up and running, but i see a lot of similarities between Hokkaido '95 and my former club in Russia New Era II, so I expect to be able to better results and not commit the mistakes I committed in Russia," He stated. "I believe the key issue's is how well we perform financially rather than on the pitch, it's about how much of the club can we get up to speed in our first season, since we have the prospect of earning promotion to J. League Division 3 this season," he latter added. His first game in charge, a home match against Matsue-shi K.V., which they had to come from 1-nil down to win 4-1. Winning by big scorelines became the norm for the most parts of the season, but their defensive woes would end up costing them the title finishing 1 point behind league winners Hachi-UNITED. "One goal, that was all that separated us from the title one bloody goal. Most people would blame our defensive problems as to why we didnt win the title, but to me its not that, if we won either of the two games we've drawn where we were the better side throughout," he said at the end of the season 42. He would later guide his team past the play-offs, defeating rivals Kyōto FC and 甲斐郡内FCゼルコーバ , thus maintaining his 100% play-off record and earning promotion to J. League Division 3. Having learned from his experience in Russia and seeing what his side lacked, he went on to twice break the clubs record transfer with 2 £41M+ signings improving their defense significantly. Records and Honor '''FC New Era II' * Runners-up (season 22 & 28) * Longest winning streak of 16 games * Largest ever win, 14-1 away from home * Most points in 1 season: 86 points * Most goals scored in 1 season: 120 goals All-time League Record at FC New Era II 192 wins (43%) / 97 draws (21.9%) / 153 (34.6%) Loss / 442 games managed Hokkaido '95 Football Club * Runners-up (season 42) * Largest ever home win , 13-0 All-time League Record at Hokkaido '95 Football Club 23 wins (67.6%) /2 draws (5.9%) /9 (26.5%) loss / 34 games managed Category:Managers